The King of Hell
by GoldenxEmperor
Summary: What if there was someone else destined to conquer the Grand Line? Someone more powerful, smarter. Warwick D. Prime! A young noble from the West Blue, orphaned at a young age. Trained by the infamous Black Hook himself. A legendary New World pirate that could even rival the likes of Red Hair Shanks! *Disclaimer! I do NOT own One Piece!*


"Huff... Huff... Huff..."

This was the sound of a little boy's breath as he ran to his destination as fast as he could. The boy appeared to be 6 years old with, slicked back, blood red hair, almost black. His eyes were a dazzling amethyst color, it was like the were dancing in the night light. His pupils were slitted like that of a dragons. His height was above average for his age, proving he would definitely be tall when he was older.

He was wearing an, expensive looking, Long sleeve white shirt. The sleeves were rolled up slightly to his mid forearm. He had a blue mail coach tie around his neck and slim black knee shorts. Long dress socks that stopped just before they reached his knees. With a pair of black dress shoes to finish it off.

The boy gave a big smile, showing off his pearly whites, as he came to a stop, finally making it to his destination. The Golden Den. The most famous bar in the west blue. Pirates and Marines a like come from near and far to simply have a drink here. It was currently housing a well known New World pirate and his crew. It was unknown as to why he was here on their island but they would be sure to make him feel much at home to not receive his wrath.

The boy barged in, pushing both doors in with all his strength. As he walked in, he noticed that he didn't cause to much attention as the pirate crew was still singing, dancing, drinking and having a great time. The boy didn't care though as he was to busy looking left and right. Attempting to find the man from the wanted poster. There! Out of the corner of his eye! "_Found you!_" The boy thought, as he ran to where the man was

"It's you! It's REALLY you!" Said the boy, as he was bouncing around the man. The man in question looked to be in his mid twenties. With black hair and black eyes. He looked to be 6'1, while sitting down. He has a very well toned body, with six pack abs. He had a red button up shirt witch is only half buttoned, showing off his chest and abs. The shirt was tucked into slightly loose black trousers cut below the knee and collected halfway up his shin. He has a large golden sash tied around his waist witch holds his gun on the left side. He wears a pair of sandals and is unshaven with a short, scruffy beard.

This was the pirate known as, Black Hook. The name given to him because instead of a right hand he has a large black hook. **(A/N: Think of Crocodile) **Hook looked at the boy with curiosity. He was trying to figure out what was a young boy like himself doing in a bar full of pirates. By the way the boy was dressed he could tell he was of noble birth, witch made him even more curious as to why he was here.

The child was then picked up by a large hulk of a man. Stopping him from jumping around. "Easy there brat. Your crowding the captain. Besides ain't it past your bed time?" The large man said, getting a laugh from the crew. The "brat" as he put it growled and kicked the man in nose. Hard. Making the man drop him and stumble back a step or two, grabbing his nose.

"My name is not brat! You pile of bricks!" Said the young noble, getting quite the laugh from the crew. The man growled and took a step forward.

"Why you little..." The large man started reaching for the boy. But he was stopped as his captain held up his hand silencing everyone. It was quite, everyone waiting and wondering what there captain would say and do. They were surprised when he just laughed at the situation at hand. Finally coming to the end of his laugh wiping his tears he spoke.

"Easy Ben, there is no reason to get so riled up. He is just a kid." Said the captain, making the now named Ben rub the back of his head in embarrassment. Also getting little snickers out of the crew. Hook turned his attention back to the boy and asked, "And what is your name young man?"

The kid gave a large devilish grin that reminded them of a certain legend. "My name is Warwick D. Prime, and I want to join your crew!" ...

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Hello readers! My name is GoldenxEmperor and this is my first story/fanfic ever! I've been reading fanfics for a long while now and decided to make my own. This being the first one I have decided to post. I have many other ideas but I decided to start with this one, hopefully everyone enjoys. Any input from my readers is welcome. Only constructive criticism though! **

**Now this is based in the one piece world. Young Warwick is growing along side Luffy as far as the time line goes. Warwick will be the main character, an OC of my creation. He will be OP, as well as having a powerful crew. I hope you guys and gals enjoy as you follow along on this great journey. Sorry for any and all typos in advance! See you on the next chapter!**


End file.
